


Stay With Me

by lucilleshusband



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Protective Negan (Walking Dead), injured reader, worried negan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucilleshusband/pseuds/lucilleshusband
Summary: “Are you okay, baby?” Negan murmurs, forcing himself to calm down as he takes your hand. “Who did this to you?”“I’m alright,” you promise, not wanting him to worry.Orto stop you from going on future missions. “Carson’s right, I’ll be fine.”The other men have gathered uncomfortably at the foot of your bed, and Negan glares in their direction.“Alright, which one of you chucklefucks took my beautiful wife out on a run and let her get hurt?”“Well…” Gavin starts, rubbing at the back of his neck.-----Negan Imagine: Imagine Negan finding out you got hurt on a supply run.





	Stay With Me

As though your head didn’t hurt enough, the door to Carson’s office suddenly slams open with a terrible _bang_.

“What the shit?” Negan demands as he strides into the room, Lucille in hand. Dwight, Gavin, and Simon follow meekly behind him, clearly not wanting to get in the way of his warpath. “What the _shit?_ ”

The fury on his face is completely incongruous with the gentle hand he uses to cup your cheek.

“Is she okay?” he asks, glaring at Carson.

“She’s fine, just fine,” Carson assures him, bustling nervously around the room. “I’ve got her all patched up, and she’ll be good as new soon.”

The stab wound in your left arm doesn’t _feel_ that fine, but at least that’s all it is. One of the other Saviors wasn’t so lucky when that idiot, Jared, goaded The Kingdom’s men into attacking during a simple supply run. It had taken you _ages_ to convince Negan to let you help with The Sanctuary’s operations. He was protective of his wives, but eventually you wore him down enough that he at least let you go on a simple supply pickup.

But of fucking course, you ended up getting _stabbed_ by some stupid blonde kid from The Kingdom, and now Negan’s probably never gonna let you out again.

“Are you okay, baby?” he murmurs, forcing himself to calm down as he takes your hand. “Who did this to you?”

“I’m alright,” you promise, not wanting him to worry. _Or_ to stop you from going on future missions. “Carson’s right, I’ll be fine.”

The other men have gathered uncomfortably at the foot of your bed, and Negan glares in their direction.

“Alright, which one of you chucklefucks took my beautiful wife out on a run and let her get hurt?”

“Well…” Gavin starts, rubbing at the back of his neck.

“ _Well_ ,” Negan prompts. “Lucille and I are _waiting_.”

Dwight and Simon seem to be slowly edging away, as though he’s about to scramble across the bed to beat the guy. It wouldn’t be entirely improbable, either.

“I took her to pick up supplies from The Kingdom, like you said,” Gavin says carefully.

“You sayin’ it’s _my_ fault?”

“No. _No_ , definitely not.”

“Well, if it’s not _my_ fault, and it’s not the fault of my darling wife here, then that leaves…”

“No, wait,” you interrupt, squeezing Negan’s hand. He looks down at you, surprised. “It wasn’t Gavin’s fault.”

Said Savior visibly slumps in relief.

“Is that so?” Negan drawls, raising an eyebrow. “Then whose _was_ it? Or did the knife just stab you all on its own?”

“It was a kid,” Gavin says. “A teen, whatever. Ezekiel’s next-in-line. Benjamin, they call him.”

Negan looks genuinely surprised, and he blows out a slow breath. It doesn’t seem to do much to calm him.

“You’re tellin’ me the idiots from Kingdom have a death wish? The fuck kinda declaration of war is that? Having a kid stab my goddamn _wife_? That’s some _real_ pussy shit right there.”

“I don’t think you should take it out on them,” Gavin says, sounding distinctly uncomfortable. “Jared’s been itching for a fight for weeks. He finally got Richard—one ‘a the Kingdom—to fight back, and it turned into a brawl. Benjamin stabbed Y/N in the mess, but he wouldn’t have otherwise.”

You’re a little surprised to hear Gavin defending The Kingdom, but he _did_ seem to have a tentative peace with Ezekiel before today. 

“Jared,” Negan says slowly. “That’s that… weasel-y lookin’ punk? Long greasy hair, look’s kinda like a crackhead?”

“That’s him,” you mutter. “And he really did start it. Ezekiel and some other dude…”

“Morgan,” Gavin supplies.

“Morgan, another Kingdom guy, tried to stop it, but it just turned into a mess.”

Honestly, Gavin didn’t help matters much, but you don’t want him to get his face ironed like Dwight. You love Negan, but he can be a _tad_ overprotective at times. And even though that Kingdom kid stabbed you, you don’t really want him hurt, either. You _did_ have your gun trained on one of their men—for protection, but fine—and things got nasty fast. If an enemy had a gun trained on Negan or Sherry or someone in a fight, you might’ve stabbed them, too.

Negan scowls.

“Well. I may just have to pay this Jared a visit later, see what he has to say about the matter. Guy like him probably wouldn’t look too outta place on the fence.”

Jared really isn’t worth defending, but…

“You won’t take it out on The Kingdom, will you?” you ask nervously. Ezekiel seemed like a good man, and that Morgan guy didn’t get in on the fight at all. “They really didn’t do anything; we sprung an undue attack on them.”

“They hurt you,” Negan grunts, a concerned frown marring his features. “I’m supposed to let that slide?”

“He was just a kid, Negan.”

“When did I become Mother Hen?” he grumbles, plopping down on the couch at your bedside. “First Carl, now this kid? When I said I wanted half their shit, I didn’t mean half the parenting responsibilities.”

You laugh, shaking your head.

If he’s comparing the kid to Carl, he’s gonna be just fine.

“Jared, though…” Negan continues, grip tightening around Lucille. “I’m not letting that shit slide. People are a _resource_ , there’s no excuse for picking fights with no good reason. And pulling that shit when one of my _wives_ is present? Nope. _Nope_.”

You can tell he’s getting worked up again, so you reach up and set a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

“Not now,” you whisper, as he rests his forehead against yours. “Just stay with me now.”

“Course, darlin,” he says, giving you another kiss before sitting up to glance at his men. “The fuck you still doin’ here? Get the hell out. And you better thank my goddamn wife for savin’ your ass, Gavin.”

“Thanks, Y/N,” Gavin says, quickly heading out of the room, Simon and Dwight hot on his heels. Carson is avidly pretending to organize tongue depressors.

“So does this mean I don’t get to go on runs anymore?” you ask, biting your lip.

“Wow, you don’t even let the bleedin’ stop before you ask, huh? Ballsy.”

“It would’ve gone _fine_ if Jared hadn’t been there. I don’t want to be cooped up here all the time just because he’s a dumbass.”

“But it _didn’t_ go fine,” Negan huffs. “I sent you to deal with a guy who calls himself goddamn _King Ezekiel_. His best friend is a pacifist and his right-hand man is a kid. It was supposed to be an _easy_ run.”

“But-” you say, trying to sit up. It’s very hard to argue while he’s towering over you like this.

“Ah, ah, ah,” he says, pushing you back down, leaving his warm hand on your shoulder. “Relax. I didn’t say you couldn’t go out anymore. I’ll just have to take you with _me_ next time.”

Your eyes go wide.

“You mean it?”

“Sure,” he says, giving you an indulgent smile as his thumb strokes over your collar bone. “I’ll bring my two best girls with me.” He taps Lucille against his boot. “Sound good, doll?”

This time, he can’t stop you from sitting up as you move to kiss him.

“Thank you, Negan.”

“Course, Y/N.” He grins, but then his face turns stern. “But, you’re not goin’ _anywhere_ till that arm’s healed up. Get some rest now, yeah?”

“Yeah,” you murmur, lying back. “Love you, Negan.” 

“Love you too, darlin’.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first foray into writing TWD fic, so I hope you guys enjoyed! Check me out on tumblr at [lucilleshusband](https://lucilleshusband.tumblr.com/), and even drop me a prompt there if you feel like it! 
> 
> Comments and kudos keep me writing! <3


End file.
